Oneshots
by laughnsmile96
Summary: Oneshots by Smile.
1. Intro

**Here's a list of songs that I will use in the 'Camp Rock Oneshots'(not in order).**

**

* * *

****Never underestimate a girl - Vanessa Hudgens**

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

**Two Worlds Collide – Demi Lovato**

**Welcome to my life – Simple Plan**

**Without U – Jesse McCartney**

**The best day – Taylor Swift**

**Can't have you – Jonas Brothers**

**That's how you know – Demi Lovato**

**True Friend – Miley Cyrus**

**Hello beautiful – Jonas Brothers**

**Beautiful soul – Jesse McCartney**

**Get back – Demi Lovato**

**It happens every time – Dream Street**

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**Our song – Taylor Swift**

**Who's that girl – Hillary Duff**

**Sk8ter boi – Avril Lavigne**

**With love – Hillary Duff**

**Angel – Natasha Bedingfield**

**Kung-fu Grip – Jonas Brothers**

**Hold On – Jonas Brothers**

**Mary's Song (Oh My My My) – Taylor Swift**


	2. Mitchie's song

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Taylor Swift's song Mary's song (Oh my my my) or Shane or Mitchie.

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Mitchie, this is Shane please show him around. He is new in the neighborhood," my mom asked. It was weird looking in his eyes, it was just like looking in the sky and finding one of the brightest, most beautiful stars.

"Sure," said Mitchie and then faced Shane," My name is Mitchie I'm seven." I smiled.

"Shane Grey," replied Shane professionally. "I'm nine"

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Look at them. It wouldn't be surprising if they grow up and fall in love," Aaron, Shane's father stated, quite believing that would happen someday. He laughed.

"Yeah," Connor, Mitchie's father, who was flipping the patties on the barbecue agreed. Connie, Mitchie's mom and Maria, Shane's mom just rolled their eyes.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Shane seemed to exceptionally busy playing 'spies' with his other nine year old friends but it wasn't like I cared. I didn't think he would either.

As I walked up to them, they quickly froze, as if embarrassed.

"Shane whats the problem with her? Can't she leave us alone?" Nate, one of his buddies asked Shane. Shane looked at me.

"Mitchie, leave... or I will beat you up" he threatened. I stopped in my tracks. He wouldn't beat me up... would he? I could have ran away but instead I stayed... sitting down on the grass. He never did.

3 months later.

It was a few days before my birthday. I ,Michaela Hope Torres was turning eight. Shane and I were at the block's park in the big tree.

"What do you want for your birthday" ten year old Shane asked. I thought about it for awhile. What would I want from my best friend/ biggest crush? I slid down the tree and he followed.

"I want a kiss from you" I said. She smiled and leaned in right then. And I ran like a pig in a race.

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

I entered the classroom and sat down. Girls crowed around me because I was the lead singer of Connect 3. I looked around. Then I saw a familiar face. "MITCHIE!" I yelled. Mitchie looked at me. "SHANE! I missed you so much! You look so different." Then she ran over and hugged me and I hugged her back. She looked so beautiful. I knew then that I loved and lived for her. I whisper in her ear," You look different too."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"Shane, I love you," I said then fell asleep. I was pretty tried it was 2 am in the morning. Also I was in Shane's truck. All I need to fall asleep is Shane next to me. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you too." Then Shane fell asleep.

I all of a sudden remember that he thought I cheated on him yesterday. I woke up and got out of the truck. Then I slammed the door. That woke up Shane. "What happened?" he asked. "I am mad at you for thinking I cheated on you. I am going home," I replied.

--

The truck just happened to be right in front of Mitchie's house. Mitchie went to her home and opened the door and then slammed the door. I went running after her. After Mitchie slammed the door I sunk down on the porch of Mitchie's door and thought: Why did I think Mitchie was cheating on me and Why did Mitchie have to remember that.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

24 year old Mitchie and 26 I were at our favorite spot in town, just having dinner. All of a sudden Mitchie asked,"Shane ease down your so tense" _How did she guess? _It was obvious... the bread I nibbled on right now was my seventh one.

Instead of replying I got down on one knee. I need to get this done or it will never happen. I started. "God I don't know how to start, Mitchie. But I love you... more than anything in world. If you weren't there than I wouldn't be because you are my heart beat. Michaela Hope Torres Will you marry me?" I looked up. Concentrating on more on her face trying to decipher what she was going to say. She was sobbing. Man, I screwed up. Big time.

All of a sudden, she knelt in front of me and kissed me. Okay, that wasn't expected. When she pulled back, I stared into her eyes looking for an answer. "I thought you'd never ask!" She said into my ear. My eyes lit up. This was the best day of my life! I leaned in and kissed her again.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

I saw Mitchie walk down the aisle so beautiful. Then she came next to me. I toke her hand and walked up to the alter. "Do you Shane Andrew Gray take Michaela Hope Torres as your lawful wedded wife? I said "I do" "Do you Michaela Hope Torres take Shane Andrew Gray as your lawful wedded husband? " I do," she replied. "You can kiss the bride."

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

I had my son Troy Michel Gray in my hands. Troy was 1 month old. Next to me was Shane and my daughter Gabriella Anna Gray. Gabby was the nickname me and Shane called Gabriella. Gabby was 10 years old. Shane leaned down and kissed me.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Me and Mitchie watched Gabby and Troy play with Gabby's kids Ashley and Adam. Mitchie was leaning on my shoulder. I was happy and so was Mitchie.


End file.
